Teach Me A Lesson
by GrainneAnneRose
Summary: Bella has always been a good girl. Edward has always been professional. But when Edward takes a job as an English teacher in Forks High School things start to change. What happens when a teacher falls for a student? ALL HUMAN!
1. The beginning

Bella Swan watched the sun go down and shine its final rays of light before disappearing completely at the

horizon. Her bedroom fell dark almost instantly and she sighed as the realisation that summer had officially

ended hit her. She'd had such a fun-filled couple of months with her family and best friends Alice and Rosalie.

Tomorrow was the beginning of senior year, which should have had her excited but she was dreading it. She

hated the thought of having to leave her peers, the people she grew up with, at the end of the academic year.

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that had already caused so many sleepless nights

before crawling into bed. The feeling of her duvet keeping her freezing cold body warm was definitely the kind of

comfort that she needed right now. She took one last look at the twilight sky before closing her eyes and drifted

off to a land she hadn't visited in a while. One where she could be at absolute peace.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The loud and irritating shriek of her alarm clock had Bella jumping out of her dreamless

slumber. She lazily reached over to her bedside table to turn the stupid thing off. She trudged her way into the

bathroom and quickly showered, brushed her teeth and pulled a comb through her soaking wet, tangled hair.

Once her hair was dried, she walked over to her wardrobe and unlike the rest of her friends would be doing this

morning, lifted the first things to fall out at her. She pulled the dark denim jeans on, matched them with a dark

purple, short sleeved blouse over the top of them before throwing on her navy sneakers.

She was barely down the stairs when she heard the car horn going like crazy outside. Alice, she thought, rolling

her eyes at her too punctual, impatient best friend. She grabbed her book bag and her jacket before heading out

the door, not even checking the clock. She knew that she was early but if she knew the time she would probably

end up in some form of argument with Alice and that was just something she did not need today.

"You know, I thought the great part of being a senior was getting to slack a little not working your butt off to be

a kiss-ass." Bella said sarcastically as she jumped into the passenger seat of Alice's yellow and black sports car.

Alice rolled her eyes at her friends snide remark but didn't answer. "What has you in such a hurry to get to

school then?" Bella asked, truly curious now to what could be so important that she would leave this early. "I

wanna see my cousin before he starts his first day." She said, a smile tugging at her lips. Bella was completely

confused now. "Your cousin is starting school here? What year is he in?" Bella asked, still confused and a little bit

hurt that she hadn't been told of this before. Alice oncw again rolled her eyes. "He's not in any year Bells. He's

our new English teacher." Bella's face went from shock to relief in almost an instant. She had always hated Mr.

Parker as a teacher and what made this better was that it was her best friends cousin. Bella knew she had met

all of Alice's cousins which honestly made her feel quite awkward that she was going to know her teacher

personally, but anything was better that Mr. Parker. "So which cousin is this?" She asked curiously. Alice seemed

to find this question entertaining as the smile that was just a tug earlier turned into a full scale grin. "Oh, you

know the really boring, ugly one. I think you met him at my summer barbeque." Alice looked up to watch her

friend's reaction to what she was going to say next. "He goes by the name, Edward Cullen."

_**Please review and let me know what you think! First chapter is always boring, just setting the scene lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Gráinne**_ x


	2. Meeting Edward Cullen

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Really appreciate it. Sorry about not continuing my other stories, my computer didn't like **_

_**me for a while, but this story is now my first priority (on fanfiction) and I'll try to update at least every 3 days at the latest! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

"Oh. Edward." She nodded while swallowing heavily. "Yeah, I think I met him. The bronze haired one right?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Alice smirked at her friends nervousness but tried to act as innocent as she could.

"Yep." She replied. "Didn't you dance with him at the party a couple of years ago?"

Bella once again gulped, the nerves now taking over completely as she remembered the night she first met him.

_It was dark outside the Cullens' house, the trees casting shadows so large that hardly any light from the horizon had a chance of shining. The _

_only light was those of the outdoor dance floor which was now empty as Bella walked down the steps of the back porch._

_She looked up at he party lights draped around the fence surrounding the garden. The green lights reminding her of the eyes, belonging to a _

_man who had caught her eye just a while earlier. _

_"Bella right?" asked a velvety voice from behind her. _

_She turned to see those emerald eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones. _

_"Yeah, that's me." She smiled nervously. "You're Edward, Ali's cousin right?" She asked, acting as nonchalant as she possibly could, _

_although she was nearly sure he could see that there was no way she would ever forget his name._

_He smiled gently at her, a simple nod as a reply. _

_They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, although it felt like centuries to both of them._

_Edward was first to break the silence._

_"Would you like to dance, Bella?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. Bella felt like they were burning straight through her soul. 'YES!' _

_screamed the voice in her head, but Bella knew better than to humiliate herself and dancing was one of the ways she would end up doing _

_exactly that._

_"Thanks Edward, but in my opinion it really should be against the law to let clumsy people like me anywhere near the dancefloor." She said, _

_forcing a laugh at the end._

_Edward bit his lip while smiling. 'Oh dear God, he is so gorgeous' said the voice once again. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the _

_outdoor dancefloor. He held her left hand up in the air with his and put the other on her waist, feeling the silk of her light blue dress._

_"Don't worry," he said leaning down to whisper in her ear, "it's all in the leading."_

_They smiled at eachother and slowly swayed to the music that they could hardly hear over the sound of their hearts pounding. _

_They danced for what seemed like hours, before being interrupted by a certain pixie._

_"Hey Bella! There you are!" She shouted walking out the patio doors, eyeing them suspiciously but keeping her mouth sealed. "Um, Rose is _

_leaving now so she said if you wanted a ride, you'd need to go now." She said while trying to hold the ever forcing smirk that was tugging at _

_her lips._

_"Uhh yeah Alice, tell her I'll be there in a sec." Bella replied, mentally kicking herself and Rose for not staying later. _

_Edward started walking her down the steps, letting her lean on his arm for balance. _

_"It was really nice meeting you Bella Swan." Edward whispered in her ear, causing her to near faint right there and then._

_Edward couldn't get over her beauty. The way her brown hair fell perfectly around her face, the way her smile was absolutely mesmerising _

_and the way her chocolate brown eyes were like a gateway to her soul, every emotion shone through them. Bella Swan was absolutely _

_beautiful._

_"It was nice meeting you too Edward Cullen."_

Back in reality, Bella Swan watched as students piled through the school doors as she slowly took small steps in the same direction, dreading

seeing those emerald eyes once again.

'Here we go.' The voice whispered.

_**Thank you all for reading, I hope you weren't disappointed and I hope you're excited for the next chapter, which will be up REALLY soon.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Non-registered people can review too. :) **_

_**Gráinne x**_


	3. Meeting Mr Cullen

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them so keep 'em coming. **

**Hope you like Chapter 3!**

The day went by pretty quickly and the last two periods were approaching fast, much to Bella's dismay. She had double English last and the

faster the day went by the more her nerves grew. When the bell went for the end of Biology, Bella felt physically sick with nerves as she made her

way to English. Thankfully Mr Cullen hadn't arrived yet so she didn't have to worry about making an entrance. Bella hastily made her way to her

desk which was situated between Alice's and Rosalie's. Alice smirked at her and Rose was sniggering into her hand.

"Would you guys please stop? People are looking at you like you're crazy." Bella half-whispered, which made Rosalie scoff and say, "Oh please

everyone already knows we're crazy."

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend, then a familiar voice had her nearly falling off her seat.

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr Cullen said loudly, authority ringing in his voice. He stopped in front of the desk and quickly scanned the room.

When his eyes met Bella's he stopped, his eyes nearly popping out of they're sockets. He regained his posture and finished his speculation

before reaching for the register. He called out the names, glancing up at each person obviously trying to familarise himself with each student.

Bella kept her head down the whole time but when he said her name she forced herself to look up, she didn't want to make it obvious that she

was hiding something.

"Isabella Swan." Mr Cullen was reluctant to look up but knew he had to for the same reason as Bella.

"I prefer Bella." She replied, her voice shaking so it came out almost like a whisper. He heard her non-the-less.

He smiled a crooked smile at her and said, "I'm sure I can work with that."

_Edward._ The little voice in the back of her head whispered as she smiled back.

They stared at eachother for what seemed like decades before a guy sitting at the front coughed, pulling them back to reality...back to Mr Cullen.


	4. Crappy Truck

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! So yeah I'm not sure whether or not to bring Jacob into the story...so if ya'll **_

_**could review and let me know if you want him in or not that would be awesome!**_

English went by pretty well, all considering. Bella had spent the majority of the class with her head down, repeatedly studying Shakesphere's

techniques used in Romeo and Juliet. It had always been one of her favourites and she'd studied the techniques lots of times before but if it

saved her from having to look in those eyes, she was all for it.

She walked speedily through the hallways, trying not to bump into anybody. News had spread round the school about the new _'fit'_ english teacher

and Bella was in no mood to have a gossip about how gorgeous he was, ha like she didn't already know.

She saw Alice and Rosalie chatting by Alice's car, usually she would have joined them but now she really could not be bothered, so not caring

how rude she seemed she walked straight to her truck. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the car door, turning the key she soon took back

the relief.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Noooo please don't do this to me._ Bella thought, turning the key frantically, trying to get the stupid thing to start.

She finally gave up, got out of the car and made her way over to where Alice and Rose were standing. She was now regretting her ignorance

from before.

"Hey Ali, could get a lift with you. My truck's being a piece of crap again." She said, exhaustion clear in her voice. She hoped her best friend

would give her a break after the day she'd had. She should've known better. After all this was Alice, and once Alice had a plan, no one could put

her off track.

Alice smirked and turned to her left where she caught Edward's eye. Bella followed her gaze and started to protest, catching on to what she was

planning.

"No Alice, don't. Please Ali-."

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed across the parking lot, waving frantically at him. Bella looked down as Edward rolled his eyes at his cousin before

walking her way. Bella started to walk away but Alice grabbed her arm.

"Alice, I told you to call me Mr Cullen when we're on school grounds." Edward said, sounding more pleading than angry.

"Well, _Mr Cullen_," She replied, sarcasm ringing in her voice, "Bella's truck broke down and, well you know Rose and I have to go shopping so I

was wondering if you could give her a lift home. What do you say?" She was batting her eyelashes at him, trying to look as innocent as possible

but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"No, really it's okay, I can ask Mike or someone to give me a ride, I don't want to be putting you out of your way." Bella said to Edward.

Edward's eyes went cold when she mentioned getting a lift with Mike, he didn't like the idea of her a small car with him. Or any boy.

_Stop it Edward, she's your student now!_ The voice in his head screamed at him.

"No, really I don't mind. Come on, I'll drop you home." He replied, trying not to sound too excited about getting to spend time with her.

They walked in silence as they walked towards his volvo. He held her door open for her, earning a timid _thank you_, from Bella. He walked round

and slowly slid into the drivers seat.

_**I know this chapter was quite boring but next chapter will be a little bit more interesting. **_

_**Don't forget to review and let me know, Jacob - Yay or Nay? **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Gráinne. x**_


	5. Car Ride

The car ride was awkward. Real awkward.

Neither Edward nor Bella said a single word for the first 10 minutes of the journey and there was still another 15 to go since Edward had silently decided to take the long way. He wasn't sure why but he just longed to spend more time with her. Especially in the confinement of his Volvo.

"So how've you been?" He finally asked, the sound of his voice although just above a whisper was a quiet shout breaking the silence that had trapped them before.

Bella nodded her head and said, "Okay, what about you?"

Her voice was shaking slightly but she prayed that he hadn't noticed.

But of course he had. And he smirked slightly; enjoying the effect that he knew had on her but the voice inside his head was still mentally kicking him for putting himself in this situation and for feeling and thinking this way about one of his students.

"Fine. So how weird is it knowing your teacher personally?" He replied, leaning over and nudging her in a joking manner but the electric current he felt shoot through his arm demolished all humour in his mind.

Bella chuckled, trying to join in what seemed to be a trying casual conversation but the nerves were getting to her every time he glanced in her direction.

"It's kinda weird but to be honest if Ali's okay with it then no one else should really have a problem with it. Besides you're a good teacher." She responded, throwing the compliment in at the end.

Edward's head went back slightly and his eyebrows rose at the comment before smiling and saying, "Really? You think so?"

Again Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I know it was only your first day, but you just have a real way of connecting with us."

_With me! Especially with me!_

While Bella told her mental desperation to shut up, Edward laughed and seemed pleased with the response.

When they finally arrived outside the Swan residence it had started to rain.

"Wow. Just how I remember it." He said, staring out the windshield in awe of how the house was exactly the same as it was three years ago when he'd showed up to collect Alice.

"Not really a fan of change." Bella replied, laughing nervously, causing Edward to smile back at her.

Her heart stopped beating for about 0.5 seconds.

"Well, thanks for the ride. I appreciate it, I really do." Bella said heart-fully.

As she reached for the door handle, she felt Edward's hand graze her shoulder, making a shiver run down her spine. She turned to face him and was surprised to see him sliding out of his jacket.

"Here, it's raining take my jacket." She was about to protest but he gave her a look that said, 'you're not going to win so just take it.'

"Thanks, I'll give it to you tomorrow, or send it over with Alice tonight." Bella suggested gratefully.

But Edward shrugged her off with a wave of his hand and said, "Don't worry about it Bells, you keep it."

A shock ran through her at the sound of how casually he had used her nickname.

And she loved it.

She smiled at him, earning one of his stunning, crooked ones right back before stepping out of the car and running up the porch steps.

She turned and waved him goodbye but the smile that she'd been wearing slowly started to fade as she watched his car drive off into the distance, but she knew one thing was for certain…

Bella couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	6. Something Familiar

Edward was walking from his silver Volvo to the cafeteria building when he caught sight of Rosalie Hale stepping out of her car and slinging her bag over shoulder.

Rosalie had been friends with Alice since freshman year and of course she had caught Edward's eye the minute he'd seen her. She was strikingly stunning. But she was dull. Yes, she was smart on her own way but her interests were the same interests as every other girl and that bored him to death.

But Bella…Bella was different.

She loved reading, just like Edward did. And she could talk about her favorite books until the cows came home, as Edward had discovered two thanksgivings ago when she had done nothing but speak about The Choice by Nicholas Sparks. She'd spoken with such passion that Edward knew he could listen to her talk forever.

Rosalie glanced up and threw him a friendly smile, which Edward politely returned but Rosalie soon shifted from looking at Edward to across the parking lot where he followed her gaze and there she was.

Bella.

Walking with Alice towards Rosalie, laughing at something Alice leaned over and whispered in her ear.

He couldn't help it, he smiled with her. Seeing her happy made him happy.

There was something even familiar about her today but Edward just couldn't put his finger on it.

The day dragged in as usual, Edward wasn't teaching Bella's class today. Tuesday was the one day without her.

He tried to convince himself that he wasn't as upset as he was but as the day went on, the disappointment drowned him.

As he left the biology lab for the day there were only a few students walking gradually through the hallways. Some gave him a pleasant hello to him as they walked past which Edward was happy to return. He still wasn't getting used to being called 'Mr Cullen.'

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Bella at the front door talking to Mike Newton.

Edward almost snarled when he saw it was Newton. In just two days Edward had determined that Mike Newton was the ultimate slime-ball of Forks High School. And the sight of him being within 10 inches of _his _Bella made Edward feel physically sick.

_Stop it Edward, she's not yours!_ The voice in his head scolded him.

Edward could see a slight anger in Mike's eyes and he immediately started walking towards them, fearing for Bella's safety.

"Really Bella it's okay. I understand." Mike said, replying to whatever Bella had said, he forced a sly smile on his face but the angry resentment still lingered in his eyes.

When Mike walked off, he could see Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" He asked her, concern ringing in his voice.

Bella looked up, shocked at hearing his voice coming out of nowhere. She smiled at him out of habit. She couldn't help herself and her smile made Edward's heart warm.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Mike just put me in an awkward situation, that's all." Bella replied earning a confused look from Edward in return.

"He asked me out."

"Oh."

"And I declined."

"Oh. Well. That is awkward." Edward said, trying to disguise his joyful relief.

Bella laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"So what excuse did you give him?" Edward asked, coming across as casual as possible.

Bella looked down, and her face flushed scarlet and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth in embarrassment.

"I told him, I liked someone else." She replied, although her tone made it sound like she'd just admitted to murder.

Edward's heart sunk.

_Who is it? Do I know him? Does he go here?_

His thoughts were in overdrive.

"Oh, well that's good. It's nice to know you've found someone you like. You deserve happiness Bells." As much as he hated himself for saying, he was speaking the truth.

Edward just wished that it was him she was thinking about.

Bella was taken aback by his words. And she regretted her own.

"Thanks but he doesn't like me back. He can't."

She shook her head at the realisation that again she had said too much.

"Anyway I have to go. See you later Ed- Mr Cullen."

She practically ran out the door leaving a surprised Edward behind her.

He frowned at her calling him Mr Cullen. It just didn't fit right with him.

But his mood lifted slightly and eyes near popped out of their sockets when he finally realised what had seemed so familiar about her earlier.

She was still wearing his jacket.


	7. Questions and Bribery

"Oh come on Em! I just need you to drop me off and then you can leave. Please?" Alice begged her brother, although trying to reason with Emmett Cullen was like talking to a wall.

"No way Alice! I've got a date with Rosalie Hale, and if you think I'm gonna be late because you and Bella want to have a girly, mani-pedi, facial mask night, then you obviously don't know your big brother!" Emmett retorted.

Edward had walked through the door at this point and heard his opportunity knocking.

"I'll take you if you want Ali." He suggested, trying to be casual.

"Yes! Thanks Edward!" Alice replied slightly jumping up and down.

"Thank God." Emmett whispered, sounding exasperated.

As Emmett rushed off upstairs to get ready, Alice turned and stared at her cousin, her head fell to one side in a suspicious manner.

Edward took a slight step back and his eyes became wary.

"What?" He asked.

Alice skipped over to him and sat on the couch facing where he was standing. She crossed her right leg over her left and clasped her hands together.

"Do you have a thing for Bells?" She asked finally.

Edward's heart stopped beating momentarily as soon as the words escaped out of her mouth.

His palms suddenly became clammy.

_Shit. I've said too much. No…maybe she was able to see how eager I was._

"Wh-wh-why would you ask that?" He struggled to reply, his words stumbling out of his mouth.

"Oh come on Edward, I know you've got a thing for her. I'm just seeing if you'll be a man and own up to it." Alice retorted matter-of-factly.

Edward rolled his eyes, and went to walk away. Hoping that would kill the conversation.

"I mean I know she likes you, but since you don't feel the same…." Alice trailed off suggestively.

He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled round at a speed that honestly wasn't human as her words started to sink in.

"What?"

Alice smiled victoriously.

"So you are interested?"

Edward glared at her.

"I'm her teacher Alice."

Alice threw her hands up in the air.

"Ugh, who cares? She's 18, and there's more of a relationship there than just teacher and student so go with it. Tell her!" Alice yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down!" Edward scolded her, walking towards her slightly.

"She is not to know about this conversation, Alice." He warned her.

She saw the seriousness in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

"Okay."

"Good." He replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

Alice thought she'd try to cheer him up, remembering the sadness in his voice when he said that he was her teacher.

"She's crazy about you, you know? Every time I mention your name, her eyes just light up." She said to him.

Edward looked up at her, his sadness was still there in his eyes, but it was being blocked out by something else.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Alice smiled warmly at him as she finally recognised what was in his eyes.

He was in love with her.

And he knew it.


	8. Coffee

Edward pulled up outside Bella's house, an excited Alice in the passenger seat beside him.

"Thanks cousin dear! Or do I need to start calling you teacher dear?" She asked him teasingly.

But Edward threw her a look that answered her joke within itself.

His gaze soon travelled to the left and he saw Bella running down her porch steps to the car as Alice stepped out, leaving the door open.

Bella waved at him shyly.

"Hey Bells." Edward replied, waving back.

"Okay enough, let's go inside, it's freaking freezing!" Alice screeched, to which both Bella and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Do you wanna come in and get a coffee? Alice's right, it is cold." Bella offered.

_Say no! Say no!_ The voice in his head warned him.

But as he started into her hopeful eyes, he couldn't help but agree.

He'd walk straight through hell if she asked him to, and he knew it.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks."

He got out and locked the car before following the girls inside, trying desperately hard not to look at how good Bella's ass looked in those black skinny jeans.

_Stop it! You're her teacher!_

_Who cares? She's hot!_

_Paedo! _

Edward shook his head ferociously, trying to end the mental argument that was going on between his good side and his not so good side. Although at this moment in time, he wasn't sure which was which.

Bella took the now cold mug off him as he sat on the green coloured couch in her living room.

Their hands grazed slightly, but they both shrugged it off. Trying not to get caught up.

"Thanks." Edward replied, there was a barrier around his voice, he was sounding more and more like Mr Cullen and just Edward.

And this didn't go undetected by Bella, who smiled limply at him, before heading into the kitchen.

"Well I better get going. Got to be up early in the morning." Edward said, pushing himself up off the couch.

Bella walked back into the room at this moment in time.

"I'll see you out, Ali you coming too?" Bella said.

Alice grew that mischievous look that only Alice could have before saying, "No, I need to use the bathroom. Bye Edward!" She yelled before running up the stairs.

Bella and Edward both blushed and became nervous as they headed out the door.

Edward held the door open for her but he stood at an awkward angle so Bella kinda had to duck under his arm to get out and they both laughed awkwardly.

Of course Bella made it to the bottom of the steps before she tripped over a rock. As she prepared for the concrete impact, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap round her and hold her upright.

Edward turned her round so that she faced him.

"You okay?" He asked, worry flooding his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Bella replied, breathlessly. And she nearly stopped breathing altogether when she realised how close they were.

His chest expanded, pushing against hers with his sigh of relief.

Neither of them moved, just stood and stared at each other.

Bella gulped, before snapping back into reality and pulled away.

Edward suddenly felt cold without her against him, but he knew she had done the right thing and he hated himself for letting himself let go of his control.

They walked towards his car, not letting too much space grow between them.

"See you later, Edward." Bella said, timidly. Still in shock from before.

"See you tomorrow Bells. Thanks for the coffee. And don't fall if I'm not there to catch you." Edward replied, winking at the end. He couldn't help it, she brought out a carefree side to him that he knew he should try to restrain.

"I won't." Bella replied. But they both knew there was more to their words than the literal sense.

Edward waved before driving off.

He was only a street away and he missed her.

Missed her so much his heart actually hurt.

And it was at that point, he knew he wouldn't last long.

He was going to give in.

He was going to have Bella.


End file.
